Back to the Underground
by memoriaamo
Summary: Sarah has been dreaming of the night she turned down eternity with Jareth five years ago, and now she realizes that he still has power over her. As she realized her life above ground is miserable, and she wants to return to the Underground to be with Jareth. (Old fanfic of mine revamped with more detail. I do not own Labyrinth.)
1. Remembrance

"_Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave," Jareth, the Goblin King, softly said as he held up a crystal between his fingers. He gazed into Sarah's eyes with a gentle passion, hoping that he would accept his offer to stay with him in the Underground and rule beside him._

"_My kingdom is great… My kingdom is great…" Sarah hesitated to remember the next line. Her body turned away from the Goblin King's stare to face the opposite direction. This was the line which had always slipped her mind, but was the most important. This was the line that would give her and Toby the freedom she had worked for. And suddenly, she remembered…_

"_You have no power over me."_

Sarah woke up startled to the sound of thunder and the sight of bright lightning outside of her window. Her breathing was heavy and almost forced, but began to slow down as she realized she was in her bed. She looked over to the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table only to see that it was 3:24 in the morning. Her dog, Merlin poked his head up at the end of the bed to look at a startled Sarah.

"Oh Merlin, why do I keep having these dreams?" She asked as Merlin jumped on the edge of the bed and began crawling toward her. He just looked up at her, scratched his ear, and plopped down next to her to go back to sleep.

Sarah stood up out of bed and walked to her dresser mirror and turned on the lamp that sat beside it. Dark circles grew under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she had obtained the past few weeks. The same dream had been haunting her sleep for weeks and she was unsure why.

It had been five years since she defeated the Labyrinth. Five years since she turned down eternity with the man she had grown to love so dearly. But she was just fifteen at the time. She was so young. She didn't know what love was.

"I just wish these dreams would leave me alone," she mumbled as she rubbed the dark circles under her eyes.

Lightning struck once more and the thunder crashed louder than before. The windows flew open and startled Sarah once more. With a deep sigh, she walked over to the windows and shut them. Her door creaked open and the face of a little blonde boy peeked in.

"Sarah," said the little voice. "Are you awake?"

She chuckled as she looked over and saw Toby inching closer and closer in the door. "Yes, Toby. Did this storm wake you up?"

He nodded. "Mhm. Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Sarah walked over to the bed to fix the other side so Toby could climb up the bed and under the blankets. Toby ran over as quick as his little legs could and jumped up onto the bed.

As he began to cover up, he looked to Sarah as she walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Sarah, did the storm wake you up, too?"

She looked down at her baby brother, who was now almost 6, and smiled. "I guess you could say that. But you really need to go to sleep Toby. Your mother will be here early in the morning to pick you up."

"I know," he said, almost heartbroken. "But can you tell me the story first?"

Sarah knew exactly what story he wanted to hear. It was the same story she told on the night that she wished her little brother away to the Underground. Except now, the story had changed. She cuddled up next to the boy and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess whose baby brother was stolen by the evil king. He wasn't just a king though. He was a king of a goblin city, and his kingdom was a magnificent labyrinth that wrapped around the goblin city. The princess realized that she wanted her baby brother back because she missed him so, but the only way to get him back would be to solve the labyrinth. The goblin king gave her 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth, and if she were to fail, he would keep her baby brother and turn him into one of his goblins. The princess decided to solve the labyrinth. Along the way, she met many new friends. A goblin named Hoggle, a gentle beast named Ludo, and a knight named Sir Didymus. They helped her along her journey through many different obstacles. Once they solved the labyrinth and got into the goblin city, the princess and her new friends battled the goblin soldiers. They won the battle, and the princess ran to the castle to get her baby brother. But when she got to the castle, she ran into a room where everything was upside down and right side up. Many flights of stairs filled the room, and soon she figured out the way to her baby brother. She defeated the goblin king once and for all. The goblin king would never bother the princess or her baby brother again, and they lived happily ever after. The end."

The little boy yawned and turned his heavy eyes up to Sarah. "I love that story."

Sarah smiled. "I do too, Toby. Now go to sleep." Toby curled up into the blankets and fell right to sleep. Merlin crawled up to the sleeping child and laid down next to him, falling asleep shortly after. Sarah looked at the two and chuckled at the sight. She turned over to her bedside table and opened a drawer. Digging around inside, she found a small red book titled "Labyrinth" and held it in her hands.

_You have no power over me._

What a lie.

She held tightly onto the book and laid down next to the sleeping boy and dog. Her mind was racing as she still thought about the reoccurring dream she had. The storm had died down though rain still hit hard on the window. The sound of the pitter patter sang Sarah to sleep.

Jareth put down the round crystal ball after watching Sarah tell the precious story to the young Toby. His heart ached as he wiped a single tear from his cheek. He stood up from his throne and walked to the window. The day was breaking over the Labyrinth, but this didn't matter to the Goblin King. It was just another day he had to go without his Sarah.

"Five years," he muttered to himself. "Five years since she bested my Labyrinth." He turned away to the window and walked back over to the crystal that sat next to his throne. He picked it up and began rotating it in his slender fingers.

"I may have no power over her, but she still has a hell of a lot of power over me." Jareth realized he was talking to himself, but didn't seem to care. He stopped rotating the crystal and stared into it. An image of Sarah sleeping appeared.

"I can't live another day without her. I must find a way to get her back."


	2. The Choice

"Did you have a good time with your sister last night?" Karen, Toby's mother, asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Toby said excitedly, his eyes full of glee. He looked back over to Sarah and ran over to her as fast as his legs allowed. He jumped up to give her one last hug and kiss on the cheek before running back over to his mother.

"I hope he didn't cause you any trouble, Sarah," Karen said, with a stern voice. Her expression was almost blank as she spoke to Sarah. Definitely not the same way that she looked at Toby, which was always with love and awe.

"Of course he didn't cause any trouble at all," Sarah replied with a smile. "He was perfect like always. We had a lot of fun."

Karen turned her blank gaze from Sarah down to Toby who had already climbed into his booster seat. She smiled at him and giggled, and looked back up to Sarah with the same hateful expression.

"Alright, Sarah," Karan began. "I guess we will be back next weekend."

"Sounds good," Sarah replied. "Bye Toby! You be a good boy for your mom!" She smiled and waved enthusiastically to the boy sitting in the booster seat.

"Bye Sarah!" Toby yelled, and Karen shut the door. She looked at Sarah and quickly glanced away, walking around to the driver's side. After getting in the car, she cranked up the rattling motor and quickly pulled away.

Sarah watched as Toby turned around in his seat and waved to Sarah in the rear window of the car. She waved back and smiled.

_I guess that is all I will ever be to her, _Sarah thought to herself. _Just a baby-sitter. _She sighed as she began walking back into the house. All she ever was to Karen and her father was the baby-sitter. Her weekends always consisted of watching Toby while her father and Karen had time for themselves.

She began up the stairs toward her bedroom. Her thoughts were still wrapped around the dream she had the night before. And more importantly, she wondered what it would have been like if she had taken Jareth's offer. Her heart raced at the idea of what could have been.

Maybe she wouldn't be so miserable.

As she walked into her room, she shut the door behind her and walked over to the vanity mirror. She looked at herself and watched as a tear slid down her face.

_There is no place for me here, _Sarah thought. She looked around her room and realized this was all she knew. She had no friends, and the only family she had treated her as nothing but a baby-sitter. The only person who cared for her was Toby, and he didn't seem like enough to keep her happy where she was. She was absolutely miserable.

Only one thing could make her happy, and that was to be in the arms of Jareth. But she knew he didn't want her. He never came after her once she turned down eternity with him. He never fought for her then. Why would he want her now?

There was really only one way to find out.

She stared into the mirror with tears rolling down her face and said the words she had said such a long time ago. The words that caused her heartache and suffering. The words that changed her life once upon a time.

She closed her eyes and said, "I wish the Goblin King would take me away."

She paused and opened her eyes to look at herself once more in the mirror.

"Right now."

But nothing happened. It was quiet, and she stood in her bedroom alone. The absence of Jareth broke her heart once more, and she sunk down to her bed. She knew then he didn't want her.

"Oh, it's not fair…" she said as she buried her face into her hands, trying to stop the tears.

"Now that's the Sarah I remember," a familiar voice said.

Startled, Sarah jumped up from her bed and looked at her window. Her heart began racing when she found a tall, slender man in all black standing before her. His shirt opened up at the chest, and his pants hugged his figure. His metallic blonde hair fell down past his shoulders.

"Hello, Sarah," Jareth said, his voice very soft.

A chill ran up Sarah's spine at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Jareth," she replied. Sarah had rehearsed many things she would say to Jareth if ever they were to have met again, but at this moment in time she had forgotten them all. She stood before him and all she could do was stare. She couldn't believe he was right there, in her bedroom, after five years of wanting and wishing to be with him again.

"Why did you call me?" he asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…" She paused. Even though she wanted to say she missed him or she wanted to be with him, she couldn't. The fear of him rejecting her would hurt her, and she didn't think she could handle it.

"Just what, Sarah?" Jareth asked.

She let her mind regroup before continuing. "I'm just so miserable here. I don't have a place, and I miss my friends. Hoggle. Ludo. Sir Didymus. Maybe I'll have a place in the underground." _With you…_ she wanted to say. But the words wouldn't escape her mouth.

"I see," Jareth said. "Well, Sarah. You do realize that once you call upon me, unless someone comes for you, that you may never return?"

Sarah took in a deep breath before replying. "I do realize this, and I am ready."

"Alright. If this is what you wish, than it shall be done." His voice was very serious and his facial expression was very stern. Sarah was concerned that she was making the wrong decision, but it was too late to turn back.

"This is what I wish to happen." Sarah looked at him, her heart open and her mind racing.

"As you wish, Sarah."

With those words, they were gone.


	3. Back to the Underground

"Everything is so much more beautiful than I remembered," Sarah said, her eyes widen with awe and pleasure. The throne room, which was once made of dark grey stone, was now a grand ballroom with velvet red carpet over a marble floor and marble walls. The dark grey steel chandelier that hung from the ceiling was now one of crystal and candles. Almost like the one she remembered from the dance she shared with Jareth. At the end of the room were two golden thrones with velvet red cushions. One was obviously for Jareth, but the other created pain for Sarah.

_He already has a queen, _she thought.

The grand ballroom led out onto a large balcony overlooking the kingdom, including the Labyrinth that surrounded. Sarah walked over to the balcony and scanned her eyes across the horizon as the sun began to set.. The Labyrinth, which was once a dark and dreary one, was now blooming with every flower imaginable. The scent of the flowers radiated through the kingdom. She looked around the city and saw nothing but a thriving community of goblins running around. They were happy, unlike what Sarah had remembered.

"When you left, I decided to make some… adjustments to the kingdom," Jareth began. He walked up behind Sarah and closed the large distance between them. He was so close he could smell the soft scent of her skin. "The Labyrinth. The castle. The city. All of it has been changed."

Sarah turned around to look at Jareth. "It's wonderful," was all she could say as she stared into his eyes. They were hypnotic, as she couldn't tear herself away. For a moment, there was a long silence.

"Why are you here, Sarah?" Jareth said quietly, breaking the silence. But before Sarah could answer, a female goblin walked up to them and bowed.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" the small goblin said.

Tearing his eyes from Sarah, Jareth looked down at the goblin. "Oh yes, Ms. Winthrop. I would like to introduce you to Sarah. She will be staying here in the castle with us for a little while. Would you please show her to her room?"

Ms. Winthrop looked up at Sarah and bowed once again. "Miss Sarah. It is my pleasure to meet you!"

Sarah was very flustered with the goblin bowing before her. "Oh, Ms. Winthrop. It is very nice to meet you as well, but please don't bow for me."

Ms. Winthrop stood straight up and looked at Sarah. "As you wish, my lady. If you would like, you may follow me to your room. It is just down the hall."

Sarah looked at Jareth and smiled. "I guess I will be heading to my room now."

He looked at her and smiled that charming smile that she had constantly thought about. He reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips. Sarah tensed as she felt the skin of her hand on his. As his eyes stayed locked on hers, he planted a kiss on her hand and smiled.

"Please join me for dinner tonight," Jareth asked, hopeful. "It would be an absolute pleasure if you would." He kept a tight hold on her hand

A smile escaped Sarah's lips. "The pleasure would be all mine."

"Wonderful." He loosened his grip and Sarah slipped her hand away unwillingly. She wished her hand could be in his forever, but she knew he was just being hospitable. After all, he has a queen already. The smile on Sarah's face quickly turned into a slight frown. This was nothing to him but having a guest in the castle for a while until she could get on her own two feet. Nothing more.

"Until tonight, dear Sarah," Jareth said.

"Until tonight," she repeated back. Ms. Winthrop took Sarah's hand and began to lead her out of the ballroom. Sarah turned back to find that Jareth had already disappeared.

* * *

"Here we are!" Ms. Winthrop exclaimed. They stopped at a set of doors near the end of the long hallway. Ms. Winthrop pushed open the door and gestured for Sarah to walk in before her. As she walked in, she began to admire the room. The bed looked as it could sleep ten, let alone just her. She walked to the bed and felt the large feather pillows that sat against the headboard. The satin blanket felt smooth under Sarah's fingertips as she ran her hand across it. She looked around the room to see a tall dresser, which was already full of clothing. She wondered how he already had an entire wardrobe for her if they had just reunited just a few hours ago. On the other side of the bedroom was a glass door, which lead out onto a large private balcony overlooking the Labyrinth.

"Miss Sarah. His Majesty has requested for you to join him for dinner in an hour. Oh, and he has also requested for you to wear this." Ms. Winthrop walked over to the large dresser and reached for something, but couldn't exactly reach it.

"Here," Sarah said, walking over to the wardrobe. "Let me help you." Ms. Winthrop pointed to the article of clothing she was reaching for. Sarah pulled out an off-white, floor length strapless gown made of the finest satin material she had ever felt. Across the top was beaded embroidery that wrapped around the back of the dress and flowed right back around to the front and met the floor.

"His Majesty insists that you wear this to dinner tonight," Ms. Winthrop repeated. Sarah was stunned, but in love with the gown that she held in her hands. Words couldn't escape, for she was speechless.

"I will leave you to prepare yourself for dinner, Miss Sarah," Ms. Winthrop said as she began to head to the door. "And if you need anything else at all, please do not hesitate to ask. I would be more than happy to assist."

"Thank you, Ms. Winthrop," Sarah finally spoke, a smile spreading across her face as she watched the goblin walk out the door.

"And Miss Sarah," she said, standing at the door. "His Majesty is very delighted to have you here as a guest with him." And on that note, she walked out the door.

_So am I_, Sarah thought to herself.

* * *

Jareth paced back and forth in his room. His mind raced around the fact that this was not another one of his dreams. This was reality. Sarah was here, in his castle. How many times he had wished for this moment to happen, and dreamed about it. He never thought it would actually happen. But why was she here? Why did she decide to return? He couldn't wrap his head around the situation.

He finally sat down after what seemed like hours of pacing. A crystal ball appeared in his hand and he gripped it tightly in his slender, gloved fingers. He wanted to see what she was doing at this moment, but knew he shouldn't. He just wanted to see her.

Looking out his balcony window, he caught a glimpse of the guest room balcony. Sarah stood against the railing, the wind blowing through her long chestnut hair. He couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and he never wanted to lose sight of her again because he didn't know how he would be able to handle that heartache the second time around.

He was not going to lose her again.


	4. Reunited

Down in the dining room, Jareth sat tapping his fingers at the end of the long, very intricately carved, dining table as he looked down in deep thought. His patience was wearing thin and his nerves were shot to hell. He couldn't remember the last time a woman made him so anxious. Especially this mortal woman from the Aboveground. Why was he so caught up in her? He could have any Underground Fae woman he wanted, and he chose to pursue this human girl who he was unsure if she wanted anything to do with him. Sarah was the most aggravating woman he has ever met, but he wanted her more than life itself. She hadn't made her intentions clear on why she had returned, which made Jareth more curious and anxious. How he wanted her to be there solely to be in his company, to be in his arms. However, the likelihood of that being accurate was very slim. She wanted nothing to do with him in that regard, and Jareth had to accept that. But he couldn't.

"Hello," a delicate voice sounded, and Jareth jerked his head up to find a tall, slender Sarah standing in the archway of the dining hall. Her dress hugged every curve perfectly. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in long, chocolate brown curls. Her hands sat delicately clasped together in front of her torso, and a slight smile escaped her cherry lips as she looked over to the Goblin King.

Jareth sat straight up at the sight of Sarah and smiled. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in all of his natural life, even in the Fae woman population. As he began to walk over to her, his heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest as if it was trying to get to Sarah before he could. When he met Sarah face to face, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, gently planting a kiss, his eyes never escaping hers for a second.

"Hello, Sarah," Jareth finally responded. "You look absolutely ravishing this evening." Ravishing was more of an understatement, because there was no word to describe this woman standing in front of him. This wasn't the same girl who had bested him at his own game. No, this was a grown woman standing in front of him, and she was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

She let a giggle escape her lips at his compliment. "Thank you, Jareth. You also look very nice yourself." He was wearing a billowy white poet's shirt with a black leather jacket on top. His pants were a tight black leather which hugged his figure, and high black boots. His hands, for once, were not gloved but were very bare. He held his arm out, offering to escort her to her chair. She wrapped her arm around his with no hesitation. As they walked over to the dining table, Jareth stopped.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten the most important part of tonight's dinner," he began. Sarah looked at him with a confused stare. Jareth smiled and looked toward the archway where they had just been.

"That's right yew forgot somethin'!" exclaimed one familiar voice. Sarah turned on her heal and saw Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus standing where she had just stood. A smile spread from ear to ear and she ran over to her three friends.

"Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus!" Sarah was elated, and in disbelief that her friends stood right in front of her. One by one, she grasped onto them tightly as if she had not seen them in a very long time which was truly the case.

"Ludo miss Sawah," the gentle beast said as she wrapped her arms around his large neck.

"Yes, fair maiden. We are gracious to see you have returned to us once more," said Sir Didymus.

"I have missed you all very much!" The joy in Sarah's heart was pouring out, and tears began to escape her eyes. Jareth saw this and watched as her friends comforted her through the long overdue hugs and laughter. "I'm sorry I haven't called. I really have had the intentions to, but I have been so caught up in everything Aboveground."

"It is quite alright, my lady," Sir Didymus began. Hoggle interjected with "We knew yews was of doin' what yews needed to do. We forgive yew." Ludo finished with "We love Sawah."

"Awe, I love you all too," she answered, tears filling her eyes once more. Throughout the evening, they dined on the fine food of the Goblin King's chef. Conversations of Sarah's doings the past few years and of the Underground's transformation consumed the dinner conversation.

* * *

Hours later, after the food had been eaten and the laughter had faded, Jareth escorted Sarah to her guest room for the evening. As they slowly walked down the long corridor, they stayed very silent.

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah began, breaking the silence that fell between the two. "Having my friends here tonight has meant the world to me." She tightened her grip on his forearm and slightly smiled. "I cannot tell you the joy I felt when I saw them today."

"There is no need to thank me. I had arranged them to come to dinner tonight just so you can visit, because I know how much you had wished to see them. That is, after all, one of the main reasons you came back to the Underground in the first place." Jareth's face fell as he finished his statement, and kept looking straight as they kept walking. Sarah wanted so much to tell him the real reason she returned. Because she couldn't live her life any longer without him by her side. She loved him more than she could ever imagine, and being away from him was hurting her more and more everyday. But no, she stayed silent on her confession.

As they reached the double doors of her guest room, Sarah was reluctant to let go of the Goblin King's arm. She finally did and clasped her hands together in front of her torso as it had been that evening when she walked into the dining hall. It was a nervous habit she had created, and she was unaware she had done it.

"I hope you enjoyed your time tonight, Sarah," Jareth said softly, almost purring. "It was a pleasure spending the evening with you and your companions. Quite an evening I will not forget any time soon."

She looked into his mismatched eyes and smiled. "It was everything I could possibly ask for." _Almost everything_, Sarah thought. How she wanted for him to wrap his arms around her waist and press his lips against hers. Her imagination ran wild with thoughts of him pressing against her fragile body as his lips invade hers. This, however, was not inevitable. She knew he was not interested in any relations with her. "Well, I better retire to my room. I'm very tired."

"As you wish," Jareth replied. "I hope you sleep soundly tonight, and if you should need anything at all…"

"I'll let you know."

Jareth smiled and bowed to Sarah. "Goodnight, dear Sarah." He began his trek down the long corridor to his room. Sarah turned to her door and walked into her room. In her mind, she was scolding herself for not inviting him in for the night. Maybe she felt that it would come off as being too forward, and she typically didn't like to seem that way. As her mind circled around her imagination once more, she rummaged through the dresser full of clothing that had been provided for her and found a light pink silk chemise. The thought of Jareth picking out these clothes for her not only aroused her, but embarrassed her all at the same time. She slipped out of the gown and into the chemise she pulled out from the dresser. Her mind continued to wander as she walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets and comforter back for her to climb in. Her head hit the pillow, and not long after, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Jareth lay in bed, tossing and turning. His thoughts stayed on the woman asleep in the other room. How easily it would be for him to simply appear next to her and watch her sleep, her chest raising and falling with every breath she took. He would be able to fall asleep easily with her curled up against his chest, but he stayed in his own room just imagining what could be.

"I can't just keep this in for much longer," he said to himself. "I must tell her, and soon. But how can I tell her?" He pondered at the many ways he can express his inner emotions to Sarah. Idea after idea crossed his mind, and each was dismissed faster than they appeared.

Then, one idea stuck to his mind. One that Jareth believed was a fool-proof way for him to express his feelings toward the human girl. A smile escaped his lips at the very thought of his newly created plan.

"Tomorrow," he said aloud. "It will be done." And with that thought, his eyes fell shut and the Goblin King quickly fell asleep.


	5. The Morning After

Sarah awoke the next morning slightly startled. Her memory of returning to the Underground seemed like nothing but a wonderful dream. She sighed in relief when she realized it was not just a dream, but reality. A smile spread across her sleepy face and she stretched her arms and legs across the four post bed. As she began to sit up, a knock came at the door. Her heart rate began to speed up as she thought Jareth would be standing at the other side of the door. Quickly, she leaped out of bed and ran toward the door to open it.

But to her disappointment, it was just Ms. Winthrop standing on the other side.

"Good morning, dear," said Ms. Winthrop. "May I ask how you slept last night?"

Sarah smiled. "Oh, yes I slept wonderfully. Thank you for asking." She peeked her head outside of her bedroom door hoping to find that Jareth would be wandering around the halls. However, she just found herself disappointed again. She looked down at the goblin standing in front of her. "If I may ask, where would the Goblin King be this morning?"

Ms. Winthrop walked into Sarah's room and headed for the tall dresser. She pulled out a step stool that sat under the dresser. "He is still preparing for the day in his bedroom chambers. You may find him out on his balcony. He usually spends a bit of time out there in the mornings." Ms. Winthrop continued to climb up onto the step stool and pull out some clothing for Sarah to wear for the day.

"Oh Ms. Winthrop, you do not have to do that for me. If I may, I would like to pick out my own clothing." Sarah walked over to the goblin standing over the dresser drawers.

Ms. Winthrop looked over at Sarah and began stepping off the stool. "As you wish, Ms. Sarah." She began to walk over to the door and stopped to speak. "Would you like me to inform His Majesty that you are looking for him?"

"No, but thank you," Sarah answered pleasantly. Ms. Winthrop finished her walk out of the door and shut it behind her. Sarah continued to rummage through the dresser just as Ms. Winthrop had been doing. What she found was unexpected. There was no Underground clothing to be found. Nothing that may have remotely looked as if it was created here. No, all of what she found seemed to come from her own personal wardrobe at home. She wondered how he had managed to bring her clothing here to her, but knew that it had to do with magic from the Goblin King.

After finding what she had wanted to wear, she slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts and a red tank top. She brushed her long hair, which delicately flowed down to her mid-back. Her one desire at this moment was to find Jareth, but for what reason? Just to see him? Or maybe she wanted to confess her reason for returning? She knew she shouldn't. It would end with Sarah wishing to come home and never return, or Jareth sending her back against her will.

However, she still wondered where he would be.

Outside her balcony door, a snow white owl flew onto the balcony railing and stared inside the window at Sarah. Watching the owl, she walked over to the door and opened it slowly, trying not to startle him. She continued her caution as she walked out onto the balcony, inching closer and reaching her hand out to touch him. To her surprise, the owl inched closer to Sarah until his head was settled under her palm. She giggled and watched as the owl nuzzled his head under her hand. After a few minutes of this, the owl quickly flew away toward the direction of the balcony just a few feet from hers.

Had that balcony always been there? Sarah stood, puzzled what seemed to her as a newly created balcony. She didn't remember seeing this when she stood on the balcony the first time. And an even better question is, whom does it belong to? Her first thought was that it may have belonged to Jareth, but she laughed that idea off. He probably has a secluded room somewhere where no one can ever find him except for those who clean the room. He wouldn't have his room so close to a guest, at least. She looked back at the balcony and saw the owl was gone.

_Things aren't always what they seem in this place,_ Sarah thought, recalling a certain worm who guided her through her first turn when she bested the labyrinth. She sighed and walked back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

A knock sounded at the door which startled Sarah out of her deep thought process about the random balcony appearing out of no where. She walked over to the door and opened to find the Goblin King standing in front of her with the smile that sent Sarah's heart racing like two stallions heading toward the finish line.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Sarah gracefully said, smiling.

"Sarah, dear," Jareth began. "You know very well that you can call me by my given name. As a matter of fact, I insist on it." His smile widened and his eyes softened as he stared into Sarah's gaze. His hand reached over to take hers, and he brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Good morning, Sarah. I trust you slept well."

Her pale cheeks blushed to a light pink shade. "Yes, very much so. Thank you again for your accommodations. It really has been wonderful so far." Sarah's blush faded away, and she had hoped he had not seen it.

"You are quite welcome. And what a choice of clothing you have chosen today. I must say, they have an interesting taste in clothes Aboveground." Of course, he was talking about the red tank top and blue jean shorts that may have been a bit short which Sarah had on.

"Oh, stop picking on me." Sarah giggled and observed the clothing Jareth had on. His beige billowy shirt opened at the chest, and his black pants hugged every bit of him leading all of the way to his knee where his black riding boots started. His hands, as always, were gloved in black leather.

"I'm not picking, dear. Just admiring." She watched as his eyes traveled from the hairs on her head down to the hem of her rather short blue jean shorts. A smile spread across his face as he brought his eyes back up to meet hers. "May I come in?"

"Oh. Yes, of course," Sarah replied, gesturing for him to enter in. He began to walk into the room, but stopped short of her bed and turned to face Sarah who still stood at the door.

"Now for the reason I am here this morning," Jareth began. "I will be out of the castle for the majority of the day. There are some things I have to take care of with the High Courts, but it should not take me too long. You are more than welcome to explore the castle if you wish as well as the gardens outside of the castle. However, I do urge you to not go beyond the gardens into the Labyrinth. There are certain places where even I couldn't protect you."

Sarah stared as he began to slowly walk to her, moving closer and closer. "Jareth, I wouldn't go back in that Labyrinth even if my life depended on it. I've been through once, and that was enough."

"Very well, Sarah." He stopped within inches of her. She wanted to take his face in her hands and join her lips to his. She wanted his hands to wrap around her waist and pull her as close to him as possible while she tangled her fingers through his long blonde hair.

The silence was deafening. It was almost as if you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. But it they just stood there, face to face. Their eyes on one another's. Sarah's breathing was heavy, her chest rising then falling deeply. Jareth brought his hand up to caress her cheek, but a sudden knock at the door startled them both and he lowered his hand before making contact with Sarah.

"Yes, what is it?" Jareth asked, not taking his eyes off of Sarah's. An armored goblin opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Yer Majesty," he began. "It's time tuh make yer way tuh the High Courts."

"Oh. Very well," Jareth responded as his head turned facing the goblin at the door. He faced Sarah once more. He took her hand into his and brought it to his face, his lips meeting the top of her hand. "I must be on my way. Please remember what I told you, Sarah."

"Jareth, I won't go back into that Labyrinth," Sarah quietly stated. She had no intentions into going back into that Labyrinth. The first time was not pleasant, so why would the second time be any different?

He smiled and began for the bedroom door. Before walking out, he turned to face Sarah once more. "I hope to see you once I return," he added. "But until then, enjoy your first day back in the kingdom, dear Sarah."

And on that note, he was gone.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! And I am sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been super busy. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This story was something I had done before when I began writing fanfics, but the detail was lacking and so I thought I would rewrite the story with better detail. However, I am going to go a different route with the story than I had done previously because I became stuck in a rut that I couldn't find my way out of. Right now, I don't know where I am going to go with it, but I have so many ideas! Thanks again for the reviews, and if I am late or something on a chapter, please forgive me! I am a graduate student and a graduate assistant so I am constantly going and always try to find time to write. Keep checking back for more! – MemoriaAmo_


	6. Confession

Jareth knelt at the feet of an elderly couple, both seated in velvet red padded thrones. His eyes were glued to the ground, almost afraid to look up into the eyes of his parents, the High King and Queen of the Underground.

"Son," Jareth's father, King Doran, sternly said. "Please raise your eyes to ours."

He hesitated, but slowly obeyed his father. Jareth felt the tension in the room once his eyes met with his father's, and then his mother's. "I know why I am here," Jareth began. "And I can explain my actions in doing so."

"She bested you, Jareth," King Doran interrupted, his voice loud and strict. "You knew the dangers that would ensue if she ever stepped foot in the Underground, but you brought her back regardless. Do you understand the danger you have put her in?"

"Father, she wished to come back," Jareth replied, cautiously. "I did what my duties required me to do."

"And how much of that was influenced by you?" Jareth's mother, Queen Atheena, said quietly. "Jareth, you took control of her dreams. She may have said you had no power over her, but you still had all of the power in the world. You used that to your advantage, and it could very well cause your kingdom a world of problems."

King Doran was right. Mortal blood was practically like gold, especially in Jareth's kingdom. Apparently it had acted as a miracle cure for the terminally ill, and every drop was needed. The few mortal beings that did cross over into the Underground have been kidnapped and killed within a matter of days of arrival. Never has Jareth witnessed it happen, but he knew of the dreadful stories that occurred in the past.

The room was ice cold, and Jareth could only feel the stares of his parents beating down on him. Fear swept over his body as he thought of his Sarah being dragged through the Labyrinth and killed for her blood. He fell to his knees and let out a sob.

"Father, mother… there has to be something I can do to keep this from happening," Jareth's face fell into his hands and tears began to stream through his fingers.

King Doran stood up and walked over to his son. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on Jareth's shoulder. "There is one thing you can do, but once it happens it cannot be reversed." King Doran looked back at his wife who still sat on the throne. Atheena nodded once for him to continue.

"Father, I'll do anything," Jareth said, lifting his head to meet his eyes with his father's.

"She must become your wife, son. And once she becomes your wife, she must transition over to Fae status. Her blood will become as pure and could never be used as it could be now."

_My wife_, Jareth thought, and a smile spread across his face.

* * *

The halls were endless, and Sarah was unsure where to explore or if she should even be exploring the parts of the castle she was. Jareth never told her that any of the castle was off limits to Sarah, so she took advantage to see everything she could. Door after door, she opened and peeked inside with curiosity like a cat snooping around. Most of what she found were hallway closets and empty bedrooms. _Why does he have all of these bedrooms_, she thought. There must have been almost 10, if not more.

There were two more doors she had not opened. One of which had to be the bed chamber for Jareth by the look of the delicate carvings and detail the door had. The other was not as delicate, but still pulled at Sarah's attention. Her hand reached for the doorknob and turned cautiously. A gasp escaped as she walked into a large room full of what seemed to be floating crystal balls that traveled all around the room. She didn't leave as she thought she should have. Instead, she took another step into the room and reached out to touch one, but was intrigued as the crystal moved away from her hands as if Sarah was pushing it. She was unable to see what the crystals held inside, but still tried with every one she passed. Even then, the crystal would move at the motion of her hand.

_How can this be?_ _How is this even possible?_ Sarah's mind was so bewildered, but her interest and curiosity kept her from leaving.

"I see you have found my crystal chamber," a deep voice said at the door. Sarah turned on her heel to find Jareth standing at the doorway, looking intensely into a crystal ball that sat delicately on his fingertips. His eyes tore away to meet Sarah's as he gently tossed the crystal in the air to let it float around once more. A smile crossed his face as he began to slowly make his way into the room.

"Y-yes," Sarah replied, startled. "I just sort of stumbled upon it. This room, these crystals… It's beautiful. But how…"

"Magic, my dear," Jareth interrupted. "This land is full of magical wonders that not even the Aboveground could imagine in their silly stories and folk tales." He walked around Sarah and pushed his crystals around the room one by one. His eyes never felt Sarah as he continued to create circles around her. Sarah wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he mad because she probably shouldn't have been in here?

He stopped his circling and stood face to face with Sarah. His eyes seemed as if they could see into her heart and soul just through her eyes alone. Sarah's heart felt almost as if it would beat out of her chest just so it was able to get closer to Jareth. She took a couple of deep breaths and began to walk to the door, leaving him standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry," she said as she walked to the door. "I know I shouldn't have been in here, and it won't happen again."

"Sarah…" Jareth said, but she ignored him and walked out the door.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Sarah quietly sobbed. It killed her that she couldn't know what he was thinking. How he felt about her. Did he even want her here in the Underground again? He wanted her once, but did he want her now? All of these questions engulfed her mind, and all she could do was cry. She didn't have the answers, and who knew if she would ever have the answers. For all she knew, he could care less about her return. The thought made Sarah sick to her stomach.

She wiped her tears from her eyes and sat up at the edge of her bed. Her eyes gazed out the window at the beautiful sunset that was over the horizon of the Underground. Her legs met the floor as she stood from the bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Looking through her drawers, she found a pair of pink silky sleep shorts with black lace that lined the bottom. A matching tank top was found, and she quickly changed before walking over to the balcony door.

Once out on the balcony, she stood at the railing and watched as the sun continued to set over the Labyrinth. The light slowly faded throughout, and the sky filled with oranges, reds, and yellows to create a canvas of color. She took it all in and shut her eyes, feeling as the wind calmly blew through her hair.

At the end of the balcony, the same snow white barn owl appeared once more, staring at Sarah. She looked at him with sadness and looked away soon after.

"Sarah," a voice said moments later. But Sarah did not turn to look, for she knew it was Jareth. "I never meant to run you off this afternoon. I don't know what I said or did."

A single tear ran down her eye. "You didn't. You haven't at all."

Jareth stood, confused with what she was saying. "I don't understand, Sarah. Why did you run off like you did earlier?"

Her heart was racing, and the hot tears began to flow down her pale face. She turned to look at Jareth. "Because you haven't said anything at all. You haven't explained to me what you are thinking, how you feel." Her voice became harsh and slightly angry as she went on. "You haven't explained anything!"

His face was like stone. Subtle anger began to build slowly but quietly. "I haven't said anything? Sarah, that's absurd! I haven't explained how I felt? I did long ago! I needed you, wanted you! I offered you eternity with me, and you left!" His eyes began to soften as tears formed. He began to walk slowly over to Sarah. "Five years, I have sat here. I have thought only of you, how I have wished you would return to me. Five long years, and you haven't until now! I couldn't do anything without you wishing yourself away. I had no power over you!" He stopped just inches of her. "But you have a hell of a lot of power over me," he said, almost inaudible.

The tears in Sarah's eyes kept falling and she turned to walk away from Jareth, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. With his other hand, he placed it on the side of Sarah's face and pulled her face to his, their lips meeting for the first time. Sarah lifted her arms and wrapped them around Jareth's neck as he moved his down to her waist, pulling her in closer. The kiss grew eager and fierce, their breathing heavy and their hearts pounding.

Jareth pulled away and looked into Sarah's eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you, Sarah," he said. "I have loved you ever since you stepped foot in my Labyrinth. And now that you are back, I don't want to let you go." He brought her face to his once more.

And for that moment, time stood still.


End file.
